


Want

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader in which you are friends with benefits, but there are unspoken feelings involved.





	Want

You know very well that August Walker’s interest in flirting and courting is practically non-existent, despite his dominant nature he would usually rather the woman make the first move so it’s always very easy to bring him around to spending sleepless nights with you, something that the both of you need – a way to celebrate after a particularly gruelling mission goes well or a way to let out your frustrations at a failed job. Either way, this isn’t the first time you’ve found yourself pinned against the door of your apartment by Walker, one strong hand gripping your waist while the other holds your arms above your head, his lips on yours.

“We should probably get inside first” you whisper breathlessly against his lips, in response to the already growing hardness you feel when you instinctively buck your hips against his “not sure my neighbours will appreciate us fucking right here” you laugh. The two of you have been at this long enough that you know his M.O pretty well, he likes to get to the good stuff straight away and save the other good stuff for later. He never stays over and you never talk about it or your feelings. Your relationship is casual, it’s quick, dirty, rough sex.

“Not sure I care” he grunts, pushing himself against you with more fervour, the hand on your waist slipping down to squeeze your ass but he concedes when you dodge his next kiss, letting you hands go so you can rummage in your handbag for your keys. You’re cold now his warmth isn’t surrounding you; already itching to pull him closer, unable to deny the effect he has on you, but you manage to enter the apartment, remove your shoes and coat and turn on some lights instead of jumping on him the minute the door is closed.

“Want a drink?” you ask, trying to calm yourself down, but as he enters the kitchen behind you he turns you around and gently pushes you against the counter with, you assume, only one goal in mind. Instead of pulling you straight in for another kiss his mouth finds your neck, first kissing then biting, not too hard but enough to leave a mark and make you gasp. Your hands run through his hair before exploring his broad shoulders, making their way to his chest to unbutton his shirt wanting as always, to see his muscular form. He tangles a hand in your hair, tugging gently as you unbutton his shirt fully.

By now your lips have found each other again, his other hand toying with the waistband of your skirt idly, but when he feels yours running down his chest frustratingly softly he’s tempted to turn you back around, bend you over and take you right there and then. If he didn’t so badly want something else tonight, want to hear how much you want him, he certainly would’ve done that. As it is, with the thought in his head of you begging for him, he lets you push off his shirt before your hands resume their previous trajectory to unzip his flies, push down his pants and lightly graze against his already glaringly obvious arousal. He can’t help but smile at your evident eagerness to get him undressed but he stops you, holding your hand in place against him – making sure you know just how hard he is for you – before you can remove his boxers too. “You know they say patience is a virtue” he says, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

It’s now that you realise you’re still fully dressed, something you find strange based on previous encounters – the fire in his eyes confirms his need for you but you can see he’s restraining himself, trying to keep control even more so than usual. With your hands released you run them through his hair as he looks at you, everything simple and steady just for a moment, and you acknowledge to yourself just how much he actually means to you and how good you’d be together before he brings you back around with an unexpectedly slow, passionate kiss that makes your knees weak.

August has been thinking about you a lot lately, about what could be if he could figure out how to admit his feelings. He loves to fuck you, yes, but he also loves the conversations you have when your working together, the way you make him actually laugh, the strange power imbalance in your relationship, and how unbelievably beautiful you are to him. He wants you to know, he just doesn’t know how to tell you.

Finally, he begins to undress you; pulling your t-shirt over your head before trailing kisses down to your breasts, unclasping your bra quickly and stepping back to allow you to remove it as he admires your gorgeous figure. Returning to you he takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and then the other whilst admiring the little moans escaping your mouth. In the meantime you’ve removed your skirt yourself in your over-eagerness, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by him – you’ll pay for that one later, he thinks – so when he comes back up to kiss you lightly he takes the opportunity to discover your own arousal and smirks proudly as he feels how wet he’s already made you.

Leaning in to your ear he firsts lays another kiss on your neck before murmuring his command to you; “I want you to walk ahead of me to the bedroom. Slowly. I want to be able to admire that incredible ass”, squeezing roughly to drive the point home. Doing as he asks you lead him to the bedroom, making sure to sway your hips as you walk knowing full well that his eyes are on you the entire time. “Beautiful” he admires, voice guttural, once you’ve made it to the bedroom. Coming up behind you he pulls you in to him and positions your legs slightly apart, a hand exploring your breasts and the other slipping inside your panties with fingers rubbing almost too lightly against your clit. You let out a loud moans as he touches you, breath hitching when a finger enters you, and you grind against him at the same time making him groan quietly in your ear.

You try to hide your disappointment when he removes his hands from you, but straight away he’s turning you around to look at him – you notice a softness in his face when he looks at you that makes you smile back at him – and he gently pushes you down towards the bed. Seeing clearly the strain against his boxers you sit up and reach for him, wanting to make this more about him, but he simply shakes his head as he moves over you and slowly, so achingly slowly removes your panties then runs his hands back up your legs, spreading them apart to view you fully. Every touch sends shivers down your spine and again the whole world feels calm and quiet for you in this moment, feels so different from your usual evenings spent with this handsome, powerful man.

His hands are replaced by his mouth now, kissing your inner thigh, his facial hair tickling against the sensitive skin almost making you giggle. He nips at the skin with his teeth, hands finding yours and placing them on your breasts – telling you what he wants you to do. His hot breath against you makes you squirm in delight and anticipation, and it takes what feels like an eternity for him to finally taste you. But when he does your head spins and you gasp in pure pleasure. “August…” you moan his name again and again, unable to articulate much more as his tongue and mouth work you and your body begins to tremble. When he enters two fingers in you and sucks your clit lightly one hand moves to tangle in his hair but he pushes it away, making sure you know he’s still in charge here. His fingers curling and twisting inside you pushes you further, feeling the warmth pooling in your core, so when he abruptly stops you could scream with frustration and practically do.

You can tell he’s smirking as he plants kisses on your stomach before moving up and leaning over you, a hint of smugness in his features as he looks down at you. “What. The. Fuck, August” you breathe breaking the silence, in response he quirks an eyebrow before laying a kiss on you – you taste yourself on his lips which only serves to make you need him more. You try to reach for him again, but he knows exactly what you’re after and pins your arms above your head again.

“Tell me” his voice is gravelly, filled with lust, but still commanding “Tell me what you want” his eyes locked on yours, needing to hear it and desperately needing you. He’s released your hands now and you place one on his jaw and the other on his back, fingers lightly stroking his skin. “August, I need you…I need you to fuck me” You almost whimper “Please… Please… Please” you’re so quiet the last ‘please’ is barely audible but he drinks in the absolute yearning in your voice. He adores hearing how much you want him and is sure you know how much he wants you too.

You move your hands down his body and he finally allows you to release him from his underwear, your hand moving around him, eliciting delicious sounds from him, his eyes closed and finally allowing himself to relinquish some of his control. “I need you too” he whispers against your ear and there’s uncharted emotion in his voice that startles you for a moment. You smile unseen, kissing his neck and whispering one more “please” whilst guiding him to you. When he pushes in to you devastatingly slowly, filling you, you pull his face back towards yours kissing along his jaw, both of you sighing with complete satisfaction. You’re sure you wont last long when he starts thrusting, gently, your hips matching his rhythm and little sparks of pleasure running through your body constantly. As he increases the rhythm he also increases the force of his thrusts, quietly moaning your name, body beginning to shake. Your hands are gripping his shoulders hard as you reach your peak, your gasps loud then muffled by his lips against yours as your body writhes beneath him for what feels like an eternity of exquisite bliss. The feeling of you tightening around him eventually pushes him over the edge too, panting and quaking as he comes.

You lie together silently after, entwined in each others arms, both coming down from the high with so many thoughts running through your heads. You’re waiting for him to get up and leave, still expecting him to stick to the normal routine despite the indisputable change in dynamic tonight but instead he kisses you softly, that unexpected smile again playing on his lips. You soon drift off to sleep, feeling content and when you wake up the next morning with August’s strong arms around you, you don’t even attempt to hide your complete happiness.


End file.
